God Help the Outcast
by Vampiric Phantoms
Summary: OneShot. Set during his childhood with the gypsies. What ahppens when Erik hears a girl singing and he cant help but fall in love? Will she return the love or run away from his face?


**A/N: **'Ello peoples! This is a story that I couldn't help but writing. I had fun writing it as well. It contains the song "God Help the Outcasts" (not title) from the movie Hunchback of Notre Dame. I hope ya'll like it!

Also many thanks (and 100 Erik points) to Jac for betaing my story. Love ya, Jac!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I do NOT own Erik, it the lyrics to "God Help the Outcasts". I do, however, own the character of Katerina.

* * *

**God Help the Outcast**

A young 14 year old Erik sat in his cage. He wouldn't cry, he refused to cry. It was the same every day; his _master_ would kick him to wake him up, and then he would get a 'lecture' on why he had to 'perform' his best. They'd leave him be for a few hours and then the nightmare started. In the tent where he was kept he could hear it; the laughter of little children and the applause of their parents.

Behind his hood, his salvation, he would silently ask God, "Why? Why can't I have a family? What have I done to be punished so much?" But he would never allow himself to cry. He had cried once and he had the scars to prove it.

Finally, the moment he had been dreading would come. "Come! Come! Come and see the Devil's Child!" Oh how he loathed that name. Everyone from outside would come in and crowd around his cage. Then his _master_ would come and start beating him. And then, off came his mask. Now the only thing he heard was the gasping and laughing of the crowd.

Everyday he went through that torcher, and everyday it seemed to grow worse. He soon found his only comfort was music. When no one was awake he'd sing to himself. Trying his best to just disappear and enter his private domain, where everything was perfect, as it should be.

But this night was different, this night he stayed in Reality listening. Listening to the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. It was a girl, one probably around his age. He moved towards her voice. Looking out the flap of the tent he spotted her.

She was a gypsy girl. Right away hatred grew inside of him. After all that the gypsies had done to him he could never forgive them. But he listened to her words. Her words caught his attention. Those words sounded as if they were meant for him, like they were about him.

"_**I don't know if you can hear me**_

_**Or if you're even there**_

_**I don't know if you would listen**_

_**To a gypsy's prayer**_

_**Yes I know I'm just an outcast**_

_**I shouldn't speak to you**_

_**Still I see your face and wonder**_

_**Were you once an outcast too?"**_

Erik watched her, she seemed so familiar. Listening more to her voice he realized, she was the gypsy girl he knew as Katerina. She was the only person nice to him. When he fist arrived at their camp she took pity on him. She snuck him food and water and sometimes she would even talk with him. He continued to listen as she sang on…

"_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Hungry from birth**_

_**Show them the mercy**_

_**They don't find on earth."**_

Erik didn't know much about God. He didn't entirely believe in God either, nor did he know any gypsies to believe in God. This particular gypsy truly was different from all the rest. But, what was beyond him, was why she was singing to God to help them. They didn't deserve any help after all they did.

"_**God help my people**_

_**We look to you still**_

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Or nobody will."**_

Erik continued to peer out the bars and tent door. He was very confused, what people was she talking about? It couldn't possibly be the gypsies. They didn't look to God. If they did, they had a horrible way of showing care to the poor. His thoughts were cut off as she continued to sing…

"_**I ask for nothing**_

_**I can get by**_

_**But I know somebody**_

_**Less lucky than I."**_

Erik stood frozen. Was she speaking about him? Was she asking God to help him? Was he the outcast she was singing about? He blinked a couple of times letting it all sink in. He watched her as she stared up at the night sky.

"_**Pleases help my people**_

_**The poor and down trod**_

_**I thought we all were Children of God**_

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Children of God."**_

Erik just stared at her in amazement. She had such a beautiful voice. He wanted to call out to her, tell her how much he enjoyed listening to her but he was afraid to. He was afraid of what she might do if she caught him eavesdropping. He was able to muster up a tiny bit of courage as he whispered "That was…beautiful."

Hearing something behind her, Katerina jumped. She quickly spun around to find Erik watching her. She was shocked to find him but she soon collected herself. "I'm sorry." She stammered. "I…I thought you were asleep."

Erik continued to stare at her, "No." he said "Don't be sorry. You have a lovely voice."

Katerina looked away shyly. She turned back to him and with a smile she said, "Thank you." Then a comfortable silence fell upon them. Finally Katerina broke the silence, "Here," she said moving towards him. "I have some bread." She walked into the tent and offered it to him.

At first Erik just looked at the bread, not knowing whether to take it or not. He could feel his stomach growling for something so he hesitantly reached for it. Before he fully reached it he stopped and looked up at her.

Katerina noticed his hesitation so she pushed the bread into his hands. "Take it." She said to him. "You haven't eaten anything all day."

Erik looked at the bread and then back at Katerina. "Thank you." He said. He tore a little piece, slipped his hand under his hood, and put it in his mouth. Slowly he chewed it, savoring the taste. He hadn't eaten anything for two days so a little piece of bread tasted like heaven.

Katerina watched him eat. She knew he had to be starved. Her uncle, his _master_, rarely ever fed him. "I'm sorry." She said "I wish I had more to offer but they'd grow suspicious. She explained to him.

Erik swallowed the bread and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm very thankful that you even gave me this much."

Katerina smiled and nodded. Another silence fell again. She felt this was the perfect opportunity to do what she has wanted to do for a long time. She looked behind her to make sure no one was watching them. She turned back to Erik and said, "Can I ask you a question?" Receiving a nod from him she went on, "Now, don't get scared. I promise I won't hurt you." She hesitated then continued, "Please…take your hood off."

Erik stared at her. Had this been a set up? He backed away from her and said, "N…no." He couldn't help but think, _'Had I been tricked by the only person I thought I could trust?'_

Katerina moved closer to his cage. "Please, I promise no harm will come to you. I want to show you something." She pleaded with him. She had to hurry up before someone noticed she was gone from her bed.

He was very hesitant but Erik moved back towards her. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of laughter at him. Finding no such sign he whispered, "Do you…promise?" Erik watched as she nodded. He looked away from her, making sure his scarred face would be in the shadows, then reached up and pulled the hood off. He closed his eyes waiting to hear laughter erupt from her.

But he didn't hear anything. Instead he felt a hand on his chin turning his head to her. He looked into her eyes and was surprised with that he saw.

Pity and sadness is what he saw. And he saw something else…love? It couldn't be. Who would love a monster such as himself? But his suspicions were confirmed by her next actions. He watched her lean in, her head coming through the bars and…kissed him, kissed him on his marred cheek.

Then she pulled away and stared deep into his eyes. Then by impulse she leaned in once more, him leaning in as well and they kissed. A deep kiss that only two lovers can share.

It was all over too soon for Erik. He watched her intently, not believing what had just happened. He listened whole-heartedly as she whispered, "I think I love you…Erik." And then she walked away, but once she looked back at him and smiled.

Erik watched her retreating form. He watched even after he couldn't see her anymore. Then he smiled to himself. He replaced the mask and laid down on his bed of straw. And he thought of all that had just happened. The last thing he thought before he drifted into a world of bliss was _'Perhaps the Devil's Child was capable of showing and receiving love.'_

**FIN

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed the story. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
